draasticroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Abby Miller
Abby Miller "Time passes quicker than you can pass me." Info; "I'm a limited edition" Backstory Abby was born in Seattle Washington, with her sister Elizabeth and two brothers. She was living a great and happy life when she was 12... And then she witnessed her sister being taken away by strange people with lab coats and guns. She saw Elizabeth screaming for help so Abby ran towards the vehicle they were putting her in. Unfortunately, they shut the door in front of Abby and sped off. This was after her brother died so she felt even more depressed and guilty. Abby started to change, wanting revenge on the people who took her sister away... Yet, Abby couldn't do anything but just steal and smoke cigars or other types of drugs... When Abby was about 15, she decided that she has had enough of this. After many years of sadness, Abby got the urge to help and rescue her sister. Abby searched the web, looking for clues to where we sister was. Finally, she found a piece where it said that Elizabeth had escaped a lab and now was wanted in the town of Draastic. She then set off towards the town. Later, she made it to Draastic but got captured and injected with the power of time. Abby managed to escape the labs and found herself in the woods where Elizabeth lived. Luckily, Abby saw a house, figuring Elizabeth was there, and she was. Abby was finally reunited with her sister. Although, little did she know what trouble that will be lurking around in the town of Draastic in the future ahead... "Angel's face, Devil's thoughts." Personality & Description Personality; Abby is a very persuasive teen who uses physical force to get what she wants. She used to be an intelligent teen girl until she became rambunctious and inseparable from the dangerous side. Now ever since Abby escaped the lab, she has become more. To wrap things up, Abby is torture hungry, bloodthirsty, and a huge player. Description; Abby is an average-sized teen only standing at 5'5. Her hair color is more of a greyish dirty blond. Abby also has vibrant world eyes (which is a mix of blue and green - picture in the comments-). She is a (WIP) "In order for a man to be evil, he must be women" Eye-Candy Hight: Abby likes men who stand around 5'8 or 5'9. Eyes: Abby likes men that as green or grey eyes. Personality: Abby likes men who she could relate to. She would like for them to have a bit of an evil side, but can also be low-key and sweet. Body-Type Abby likes muscular men -preferably men who have a 6 or 8 pack- to cuddle with. "We're bad guys, it's what we do" Thoughts on Abby "I don't get mad, I get evil" Relations Ian Rivera - Acquaintance - Frenemy Jay Taylor - Enemy - Brother-In-Law (?) Elizabeth Taylor - Enemy - Sister Bruno - Neutral - Brother Jonah - Neutral - Brother (N/A) - Neutral - Mother (N/A) - Neutral - Father "Oh, yes, there will be a lot of blood" Gallery Images (3).jpeg Images (2).jpeg Images (1).jpeg Images (5).jpeg Images (4).jpeg Ae1002ef5e6ab1f9e3cdd5dffeb7b5ca--real-beauty-hair-beauty.jpg ABBYOML.jpg "Clever as the Devil and twice as pretty"